Kylos' Journey: Being Human
by Wolfan Terror
Summary: Thing's were bad enough for Kylos, he had to deal with the constant discrimination of being a Lycanark (Lycanroc - Zoroark hybrid) from the other Lycanroc's in his pack. But after a truth is revealed, he finally finds himself unable to stay any longer. A strange pokemon gives him a chance, and soon he finds himself with more fingers than he use to have. (Rated T due to violence)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

 ** _Unknown POV_**

* * *

I fell the nostalgia wash over me as I step foot back into the canyon I had once called home, as bitter sweet as it had been. It seems so different now, yet the sting of all of the hate I'd had to endure still lingers in the back of my mind. Why had I chosen to come back here now? It was obvious. One last goodbye. I had no reason to come back, as much as a part of me wanted one.

A single tear drips from my face, actually catching me by surprise. _I'm crying?_ What reason did I have? No longer did I feel the same anger I had felt back then, I didn't even feel all that sad. But then I soon understood, it wasn't this place I was sad about, it was the one person that lived within it. The fact that I'd never see her again. She'd been my only reason for continuing back during that time, and yet.. here I am, saying one last goodbye.

A gust of wind blew through the path I was walking along, causing my hair to blow in front of my face, blocking out my eyesight. I soon went to brush it away, though just as I did, I saw her standing in front of me.

Tall and as majestic as ever, a lycanroc stands in front of me, the low wind making its short fur look softer than it had ever been.

It's gaze is unsure, and I can't exactly blame her. _"Kylos?"_ I soon hear her bark, and a smile formed on my lips at her question.

"Of course, you didn't forget what I looked like, did you?" Crouching down so that I was at her level, I held my arms outstretched in an attempt to break the tension.

Thankfully, she took the hint, and soon I let out an 'ugh' as the pokemon barrelled into me at high speed, nearly knocking me to the ground. My arms hug her tightly, not wanting to let go, and I soon feel her wet tongue on my face as she greets. Maybe another time I would have objected and pulled away, but if anything, I pull her in closer, wanting the moment to last forever. Wishing things could be like they always had been.

I can't remember how much time has passed, all I know is that she is the one to pull away. _"Dear... Why are you here?"_

The question I'd been dreading. "I'm... leaving."

A raise of an eyebrow from her left me feeling even more guilty. _"Leaving? You leave all the time, so I don't understand why you're acting so differently."_

"No." Standing back up to my full height, I close my eyes with a sigh. "I'm leaving Alola."

Her eyes instantly filled with shock, a quick bark escaping her mouth. _"But why? You have you're friends here, don't you? Even then, you could always come back to the pack... things can be different."_

I know she doesn't truly believe that, she was simply trying to give reasons for me to stay, making me feel even worse. "We both know they wouldn't be. They couldn't accept me back them, so I doubt they'd even give me a chance now. Please, mom. I need to go and find a place that feels right for me, that's why me and Lela are leaving together. We're going on a ship first thing tomorrow... And I doubt I'll ever be coming back."

 _"So that's why you came... To say goodbye, is it? So I don't just think you died in a ditch somewhere?"_ Her words are bitter, ears twitching as she starts to look away from me. A sigh later, her gaze is on me once more. _"I... I understand what you have to do. I know it would be cruel to make you stay when your path leads elsewhere, I know that. But it still hurts."_

I clench a fist in frustration at her words. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'll never forget you, I promise."

"I know." Is the last words I get before she turns in the opposite direction and runs, soon disappearing into the distance. I feel cold, like I part of me has just been ripped out.

Turning back the way I came, more tears start to form, but I force myself to suck it in, put on a brave face.

Did I truly want this? Maybe. I can't really understand why I want any of this, all I know is that I'd just be a danger if I stayed.

A part of me thinks back to the chain of events that lead me to this moment, and as I think, I'm actually surprised that it's only been a few months since all of this happened to me. _No, this started long before that._ I quickly remind myself as I walk. _I guess this story is a lot longer than I remember it being._

 _I have time, I guess I can reminisce on it for a while._

* * *

Hello people! It's been a while, hasn't it? Not sure how many of you that read this will actually have read my previous story, but to those of you who did, hello again! ^.^ God, it's been more than a year since I wrote the final chapter of 'Someone Like Me', and I feel like I'm finally ready!

Though, this story is going to be quite different from that one. Well, mostly due to the fact that this is a Pokemon story instead of a Gravity Falls one. And the fact that no canon characters will be appearing in this fic... Well, not as of right now. There might be a cameo or two, I dunno, I haven't got it all figured out yet.

This is a story about my Pokemon OC Kylos, and his adventure throughout the Alola Region. I guess you could call this prologue more like the ending to the story then the start? I don't really know why I chose to do it this way, just role with it.

Next chapter will take place a pretty long time in the past, and should answer a few questions... or just leave you even more confused. Welp, I should be back in a few days with an update, see ya!


	2. Chapter 1 Bittersweet Childhood

**Chapter 1**

 _Bittersweet Childhood_

* * *

 _Years Ago..._

* * *

Deep in the Vast Poni Canyon lives a large pack of Lycanrocs, living within the vast network of caves, and only coming out whenever they hunt. One would think that living within the caves is an odd habit for Pokemon such as Lycanrocs, but there is a simple reason they do this. To hide from humans. Watching as other Pokemon were attacked and trapped in spheres, forced to do their bidding, a great fear of the humans was spread among them.

They'd only come out at night, when they decided it would be safe. But if any of them ever spotted one of the two-legged monsters was spotted, everyone was to return to the caves as quickly as possible.

This strategy worked out well, and the humans soon began to believe that Lycanroc's were pretty rare in the canyon. The only ones that were ever captured happened to be lone wolves, not connected to the large pack that called the canyon home. Everything seemed safe, and in all honesty, it was. Just as long as nobody broke the rules, especially the Rockruffs.

The pups were brazen, always playing and never keeping track of time. If their parents weren't there to keep track of them, they could have exposed the entire pack. Most of them could be dealt with, but one of them was worse than all of the others combined. At least in the eyes of the elders of the pack.

That Rockruff was Kylos, an energetic troublemaker that seemed to always blame the other Rockruff's for his misdeeds, non of which was surprising for a half-breed such as him.

He was small, with the body shape of a Rockruff, but the fur pattern and colour of a Zorua, especially noticeable by the large tuff of fur tipped by red that sat in between his ears. The pup seemed oblivious to his heritage, not really understanding why he looked so different to the other Rockruffs, but it didn't bother him much.

What bothered him however, was how they treated him.

* * *

 _"Get up chicken! Come on, I didn't think you were this weak."_ A Rockruff snickered as he shoved the hybrid to the ground, the other pups around him joining in and laughing along with him.

 _"Why... Are you doing this? I didn't do anything!"_ Kylos barked in desperation as he wobbled back onto his feet, feeling the sting of his bruises with every movement.

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ The same Rockruff answered, stepping forward so that his muzzle was inches away from his own. _"You're not one of us. You're nothing but a danger to the pack! That's what the elders say. They want you gone."_

Feeling tears in his eyes, Kylos stepped backwards, shaking his head. _"You're lying! Liar! If they hated me that much, they would have gotten rid of me now."_

 _"Ptff, they're only keeping you around because of your mother. If she wasn't here, they'd have banished you by now. You want to know why?"_

The Rockruff lunged forward, biting down on Kylos tuff and tore off a large chunk of it, causing the pup to cry out in pain, reeling back.

 _"This."_ Another of the Rockruffs had sneaked up behind him, pouncing on his tail and slamming it painfully into the ground. _"And that."_

The originally Rockruff chuckled. _"You know what? I think we might as well get rid of all of you."_ And as Kylos was still crying from the shock and pain, he slammed into him, hard, causing him to fall backwards into a nearby stream.

Alarm soon snapped him out of his pain as water spilled into his mouth. He cried out as he only just managed to swim back to the rocky shore before he was swept away. He lay there on the ground, battered and bruised, breathing heavily as his life flashed before his eyes. Not sure if the other Rockruffs were still there or not, but he could hardly care right now. He just wanted to sit there and cry.

 _Why do they hate me so much?... I never did anything to them. I never did anything to anyone! Why can't they understand that... I... I might look a little different, but we're still the same! We're... the same..._

* * *

He must have fallen asleep there, trying to recover from his wounds, because when he woke up again, he felt a familiar warmth around him.

 _"Hush there little one, I've got you. You're safe."_ The calm words of his mother was enough to keep him calm and make him relax, whimpering slightly as she licked his wounds and made them sting.

There was no more words between for the longest of times as he just rested in her caring embrace, wanting to stay like forever and never let go. Wouldn't it be better for everyone this way?

 _"I'm going to sort this out for you. They'll never hurt you again."_ Her words were kind, but even from the position he was in, he could tell that she was uncertain.

 _"Mommy... Why do I look this way? They call me ugly... They say I'm not one of them..."_ The pup whimpered as tears began to form in his eyes once more, only for the Lycanroc to nuzzle into his head gently, making it stop.

 _"They just don't see you for how special you really are. One day they'll understand. One day you'll be happy, I promise."_

* * *

If only he could still believe those words. Back then, he clung onto them with every hope. For years he would pray that one day her words would come true, even through the pain, all the bullying, all the discrimination. Even when he noticed that the Lycanrocs truly did despise, he kept clinging. But with every passing year, his grip started to slip, until those words were hollow. Nothing but an excuse that his mother used to pass off the blame.

He never really found out if she actually ever tried to change things, to stand up to the others. Nothing changed though, so it didn't really matter. She might as well have just sat back and let the suffering happen. Nothing ever changed, if anything, it got worse.

It was no longer enough to hurt him by bruising him and ripping out his fur, no, it was never enough. Soon it was using him as a punching bag whenever they learned a new move. They'd throw rocks at him, create rock slides to see how much damage they could inflict.

But at least he had his own way of defence, finding that he could create illusions around himself. How, he never really understood, and this was a secret he kept from even his mother. It helped a great deal when he disguised himself as a rock to find from the other Rockruffs, but sometimes he was sloppy and they'd find him. Whenever they did, they were twice as hard on him, calling him a freak for having such an ability. And honestly, Kylos was starting to believe them.

Why was he like this? No one ever cared to answer, and his own mother always avoided the question. Everyone seemed to know something he didn't. He felt like he was out of the loop on one of his own secrets, and it hurt. Everything hurt, not just all the physical pain, but the fact that everyone treated him like he was inferior, like he should even exist. And maybe they were right.

* * *

Years past, and as the other Lycanrocs evolved, both into Midday and Midnight forms, he stayed the same. Not exactly the best thing for him, as it just made it easier for them to hurt him. Each of them were at least twice his size, and now they could inflict twice as much pain, especially with their favourite new move, Accelerock.

Months past, and he still didn't evolve. He tried practising his attacks, wondering if he just hadn't gotten strong enough, but it never worked. Kylos starting thinking he was stuck as a small defective Rockruff for the rest of his life, until one day he snuck out of the caves during the day.

He ran out on a day when there seemed to be no humans about, making it perfect for him to practice away from the company of all those that hated him. However, he wasn't on his own for long, before a large shadow crept up behind him.

 _"Hello child."_ A mysterious voice called out to him, causing the pup to jump in alarm and spin round, ready to fight whoever was going to try and hurt him now. But.. he didn't see any of the Lycanrocs, or a human. Instead, he saw a odd looking Pokemon that he'd never seen before.

It was large, at least twice his size, and appeared to be floating about a meter of the ground. It had a black torso and light blue hair, with odd white markings on its head and chest. Even stranger was the fact that it seemed to be sitting inside a violet shell with intricate blue, black and white markings covering it.

 _"Please do not be alarmed, I have only come to help."_

 _"What... What are you?"_ He asked, slight fear on the edge of his words.

 _"You may call me Tapu Fini, little one. I am the guardian of this island that you call home. I believe you go by Kylos, do you not?"_ This Pokemon appeared to be female, speaking with a calming but powerful voice.

Still unsure about the new Pokemon, he at least gave her an answer, nodding. "Yes... I'm.. I'm Kylos."

Tapu Fini chuckled for a second, lowering herself to the ground. _"Child, I have watched you from afar, and I've seen how you are treated. It disgusts me how cruelly Pokemon can act towards their own kind, a child such as yourself should never have had to endure such pain. However I'm afraid that I cannot simply take it away, doing so would be a gross misuse of my power. All I can do is give you the strength to help yourself."_

Not really understanding what she meant, the pup was about to ask her that very question, though he was interrupted by a sudden glow that he soon found to be coming from himself. He yelped slightly in fear, before realising what this was. Evolution.

He felt it wash over him until he was completely enveloped by light, and soon his body started to change and grow. Kylos had always wondered what evolution would feel like, would it hurt, would it feel quick and painless? Turns out it was none of those things. He felt no pain as he changed, only slight discomfort, and the process was drawn out, but it filled him with an everlasting feeling of power.

When the glow died down, he instantly noticed that he was larger by the fact that Fini didn't look as big as before. Looking down at himself, he soon noticed that fur that had run around his neck had changed, and was much longer, in fact. Now it covered his head and neck like a mane, and was a beautiful red tipped with black. The fact that he had evolved into Midday was obvious, and he wouldn't have expected anything else, since it was day after all. Looking to his tail, he noticed that it was longer than the other Lycanrocs, and was caught in a strange pony tail at the end due to a teal bangle.

 _"Don't you feel better now, child?"_ The guardians voice distracted him from his thoughts, and Kylos soon focused on her once more, eyes beaming. _"How did you..."_

 _"You need not concern yourself with the how, just know that it was not only due to my intervention."_ A slight chuckle escaped from Tapu Fini as she spoke. _"Now go, not so little one, I'm sure we will meet again in time."_

 _"Th... Thank you! Thank you so much!"_ He barked out of instinct, feeling as though he could finally stand up to those that hurt him. Bowing his head in gratitude to the guardian, he soon began running back to the caves he called home, still getting use to the fact that he could run a lot fast that he use to be able to.

Things could finally be different. He'd make sure of it. Nobody was ever going to use him as a punching bag ever again.


End file.
